


Miss. Atomic Bomb

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons has just broken up with a boyfriend and Fitz is there to help her get over him, with beer and a car ride. Fluff ensues and they just lie there on the hood of his car with the radio on and drinking beer. They are just innocent and young, and soon Jemma forgets all about her ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss. Atomic Bomb

It had been a rough week for Jemma Simmons, with her now ex-boyfriend pressuring her to do all sorts of things, finding out that he had been cheating on her all along and eventually breaking up with him when she did find out and managing to hurt her hand when she punched him in the face after she found out about him cheating on her with a student from operations. She wasn’t sure why she had even gone out with him in the first place, sure he was handsome and charming but, he was a trouble maker and that had never been Jemma’s type of guy before, not after Jerry who was too nervous to even kiss her or Gary who was too awkward that they hardly spent any time together. No. Fiyero was much different than the both of them, and maybe that was what attracted her to him. Besides Fitz, she found him very interesting. At least now she wouldn’t have to worry about any of that and just focus on studying to pass her exams. 

As soon as Fitz found out about Jemma and Fiyero breaking up and that the jerk had cheated on her, he headed straight to Jemma’s dorm. With a quick knock on the door, he headed into her dorm room with a couple bottles of beer and the keys to his car.  
"Come on, you need some fun. Come with me and we’re going to take a drive somewhere," he smiled at his best friend, who was lying on her bed with her head buried in a book, studying like there was no tomorrow. Lifting her head, she grinned at the sight of the Scotsman with the bottles in his hand.  
"Sounds great. Where are you planning on driving me?" She raised and eyebrow and closed her book, sitting up and slipping on her shoes.  
"That’s a surprise, but I’m sure that you’ll love it and don’t worry we wont be back that late, so you can have a full nights sleep which I know that you like to have." He waited for her to pull on a jacket and walk with him out of the dorm and to his car.

For the whole journey, they spoke and laughed together and Jemma soon forgot about Fiyero and everything he had ever done to her. Once they had been driving for at least half an hour, they had come to an empty car park all except a fox, rummaging in the bins for hidden scraps of food as if it owned the night and was the night guard of the car park. Both Fitz and Simmons stepped out of the car and she watched as Fitz sat on the hood of the car, patting the spot next to him for her to do the same. She had a smile on her face as she joined him and they both opened their beer bottles, the only sound that they had to accompany them was the radio playing some band that neither of them had heard of. It was just the two of them. Drinking beer and listening to the radio with only the stars and the night guard fox for company. 

After a while, Jemma put her hand over his and looked at her best friend. She hadn’t noticed it before but, Fitz was attractive with his coral blue eyes and the curls in his hair that she desperately wanted to run her fingers through, but maybe that was just the beer talking to her. She still couldn’t help herself though when she moved closer to him, causing him to look down at her huge, blinking, brown eyes like the perfect mix of caramel and whiskey. The eyes that were full of innocence and affection. It was her eyes that were making his heart pound against his chest just like a drum and then everything after that just melted into what felt like time stopping. Jemma put a hand on the back of his neck and leaned up, catching Fitz’ lips against her own. It all happened so fast, yet at the same time so slowly. He let his lips run across her bottom lip and she parted them allowing him to slip his tongue in between them. She tasted of something very uniquely Jemma, along with the mix of beer and it was only when they both pulled away that they were sat in silence. All except the faint sound of the radio. Jemma opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a thunder clap and a sudden downpour of rain. With the moment being lost, the pair of them scrambled back into his car and drove back to the Academy, parting ways to go back to their own dormitorys.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Miss. Atomic Bomb by The Killers.  
> The characters mentioned such as Jerry, Gary and Fiyero are all tiny OCs that me and a couple of friends came up with.  
> I don't own Agent's of SHIELD or FitzSimmons, otherwise they would be a couple by now.


End file.
